A Forest Floor and the Art of Assertiveness
by Frankie Loves Glitter
Summary: "If you faced things head on, without yielding to your fear, you would make both our lives easier"  Germany goes on a rescue trip in the forest which lead to unexpected happenings for himself and his Italian comrade.  ItalyXGermany mild smut at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been a year since I've posted anything on here and since then, I have become intrenched in a whole new fandom. This is my first ever Hetalia fanfic so if you have any feedback on how I can improve, I would love to hear it. Reviews are always much appreciated, even if you hated it.  
>This is indeed a romance, though this chapter may suggest otherwise. Don't worry all you ItaGer shippers, it's in the works. Trust me. Chapter two will be up by 48 hours.<strong>

"So you really have no idea where he is now?"  
>"Nein sir. The last time we saw him, he was running off towards the forest, shouting something about pull-ups."<p>

Germany sighed, trying to keep himself from flying off the handle on the account of the stupid Italian. How was it that Italy could sneak off in the mere seconds he had his back turned, and stay hidden for a whole hour, yet he couldn't even get within five miles of Allied territory without being caught? Now the morning was wasted and if he couldn't find him soon, the day would be gone, and Germany's schedule would be ruined.

"I suppose I better go out and retrieve him. Will you be able to hold down camp here?"  
>"Of course sir."<br>"Danke. If I'm not back by nightfall, send someone out to find me."  
>"Ja. Good luck Herr Germany."<p>

The officer turned and left, leaving Germany alone to make arrangements for his rescue mission. He entered his tent, his brain tossing between making a list of things he would need and cursing that bastard Italy for forcing him to make this trip in the first place. Maybe it would be easier if he just left him in the forest? No more stress rash, no more sore throats from repeated barking of the same commands and no more pasta-related water shortages. The idea seemed intriguing, but as Germany packed, he knew that despite how frustrating that Italian was, he was his friend, and it was his duty to help him. Slinging his trusted rifle over one shoulder, he pulled back the flap of the tent and reached for his sturdiest boots. Once they were on and tied tightly, he set off into the forest, following the tracks that Italy had left behind. Germany could recognise the tread of those ridiculous fancy boots anywhere.

Around two hours passed and Germany had followed the tracks into the deeper parts of the forest. He was glad, as it had been an unseasonably hot day and the thick foliage of the trees shielded him from the harsh sun. The sensation of cool, dry air on Germany's skin evaporated the stress away and he found that although he had still not found Italy, the urgency to do so was gone. Carefully, he removed his bag and placed it on the forest floor, fishing inside for his water canteen. A five minute break wouldn't be too out of the question. Not that he was tired, it was just a good opportunity to relax, whilst he was in solitude. He sat on the ground, leaned against the trunk of a strong pine tree and let the silence engulf him. So peaceful...So cal-

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The shrill voice startled Germany for a second, then he off the ground and running, with only a slight delay to grab his rifle. He wasn't sure of the exact location of the noise but he knew for certain the identity of the person emitting it.

"Italy? Just hold on, I'm coming to help you!"  
>"Gemany? Thank goodness! Quick, you need to save me! Affrettatevi!"<p>

Heart racing, Germany tore through the undergrowth, dodging trees and beating away branches in pursuit of his comrade. All his previous feelings of frustration towards Italy had immediately vanished and, in its place, there remained a cold shot of fear. Whatever this danger was, he had to stay strong and protect Italy no matter what the cost. He just hoped that he would be okay. Please let him be okay...

Soon, Germany reached a small clearing, panting from the exertion he had put his body under. He pulled his rifle from his back and swept the area. No sign of anything. He listened. Checked again. He summoned enough breath and called out.

"Italy?"  
>"Oh, Germany! I'm up here"<br>"Are you in danger? What's going on?

He looked up. Sure enough, he saw Italy sitting on one of the wider branches of a great oak, shivering in fear.

"What in Gott's name happened here?"  
>"Well, I was just walking though the forest when this ferocious beast appeared from nowhere and ran towards me! I climbed up the tree as fast as I could, it was so scary you see, and I screamed out for someone to help me even though I thought it was hopeless then I heard your voice Germany and my heart was happy because I knew you would chase it away for me and I would go on to live another day so I was s-"<br>"Okay, okay, enough. Where is this beast now then?"  
>"Ah, fortunately, it ran away!"<br>"Ah gute. Now come down, we need to g-"  
>"AHHH! GERMANY! BEHIND YOU, IT'S BACK!"<p>

Germany turned, rifle raised ready to take on this beast. However...

"A boar?"

He lowered his rifle. The boar looked at him calmly. Germany stared back. This boar seemed young and far from ferocious. It took a lazy step in his direction.

"OH NO, HE'S ABOUT TO CHARGE!"

Just as quickly as they had left, the feelings of frustration returned. With reinforcements. Italy had caused a huge uproar over this creature? That damn coward...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the review and alert (notice the lack of plural, haha). Hopefully you guys will find this enjoyable. This next chapter is a bit later than I hoped, as I couldn't log and update fo some reason. Anyway, here is the next part, it's starting to build a bit more now in terms of drama. I still more than welcome reviews, whether you loved it, hated it or found it kinda meh.**

Trying his best to hold his composure, Germany shooed away the boar and averted his eyes to the now-relieved Italian in the tree.

"Oh Germany! Oh Germany! You saved us!"  
>"Get down from there Italy. Now."<br>"Yes sir! Though it might take me some time, it's so high up..."

Germany gritted his teeth in an effort to hold back the rage.

"Okay, one foot here... I should be able to hold on to this branch here...Woo, that was close..."

He took a few steps closer to the tree. Still holding in the rage.

"Horray! Nearly there, just got to...Awahh!"

Luckily, Italy was not far from ground, but this did not stop the German from shouting in surprise as he landed on top of him, knocking them both to the forest floor. He flushed as he felt the Italian's arms close around his neck tightly.

"Ah Germany! First you save me from that creature then you catch me while I fall from the tree! I'm so thankful. Grazie, grazie dear friend."

Germany froze. Here he was, the man who caused him so much anger, yet as they sat on the forest floor, he felt something else amongst the fury. The Italian was still holding him in an embrace, his warm body pressed against the German's chest and he came to the realisation that he had never been this close to Italy before. He had never taken in the surprisingly musky scent of this skin, never seen each of his copper locks shimmer under sunlight, never felt the flutter of his heart that could be detected even through his clothing...

Verdammt.

"That is enough! Get off me right now!"

He shoved Italy away from him, perhaps a little too forcefully. The Italian let out a small cry as he hit the ground and he gave Germany a confused look.

"Ve~. What's wrong Germany? Why did you push me?"  
>"Why the HELL did you run off this morning?"<br>"Well, my arms were weak and tired and I couldn't pull myself up on that bar like you wanted me to..."  
>"So you gave up on it with even bothering to try harder?"<br>"I'm sorry Germany, I really a-"  
>"I don't want to hear it Italy. First you run away from our training, forcing me to waste my time out here in this damn forest looking for you. Then you cause a panic over a harmless boar that you apparently needed me to chase away. Then you fall out of a tree and yet again, it's me who has to take the brunt od it. I'm at the end of my tether!"<br>"Germany, I-"  
>"You really are pathetic. Every time you are faced with something that causes you fear or difficulty, you don't stand up to it. You run from it. Every single time. Like a damn coward. Why can't you lean to be more...gah, I don't know..."<br>He paused, breathing heavily. He couldn't quite gauge the look in the Italian's eyes and this uncertainty made him feel flustered so he flickered his gaze to the ground.  
>"If you faced things head on, without yielding to your fear, you would make both our lives easier. And I wouldn't have to save you all the time."<br>He sighed heavily. He was still furious, but the anger that drove his tongue had gone and he had nothing else left to say. They stood in silence for a minute, punctuated only by Germany's heavy breathing. He expected Italy to say something but the Italian had no words. Not even an apology. It was Germany who finally spoke again, his voice weary from shouting.

"Let's go back to camp. But first, we need to find my bag. Come Italy."

He turned and found the path he had made through the trees. However, his footsteps were the lone noise he heard. He looked over his shoulder.

"Italy?"

He surveyed the face of the Italian to make sure he had heard him. He was staring at the ground, deep in thought and Germany could just make out his furrowed brow and unblinking eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Come on now. We need to make it back before dark."

He lifted his head and fixed the German with another unreadable look from his unusually blank eyes. Unsure of what to do or say, Germany turned away and focussed on the path, his head buzzing with anger and confusion.

The walk back to camp was completely silent, save for the occasional sighs and the crunch of leaf litter under boots. Neither man spoke to each other although Germany could feel the tension between the two of them and it made his stomach churn. Had he been too harsh on Italy? He should be used to it, Germany was constantly yelling at him, but usually he would be bouncing around again five minutes later. He never stayed this silent. Germany wondered if Italy had picked up on the way he acted when he had been on top of him? Or maybe he had just let Germany's words sink in too close to the core.

They finally made it back to the camp and the sun had started to dip behind the mountains that edged the horizon. Germany turned to Italy, still fumbling over how to approach the situation.

"You must be hungry. Since you've had a long day, I'll relieve you of your duties now and you can do get your dinner."

Italy looked up and the corners of his mouth twitched into a sad imitation of a smile which made Germany wince.

"Thank you."

With that, the Italian trudged away, leaving Germany to try and deal with a mess of collided feelings


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N To all you lovely people who reviewed this story or added it to their alert/favourites list, I must offer my sincere thanks and also an apology for this rather late update. I recently started university and it's been a bit of a mission to manage my time and find the energy to write something really good. I didn't want to put something up that I didn't like, so hopefully the wait was worth it. Reviews are awesome, even if you hated it, tell me why, help me improve. Thanks again guys, enjoy!**

For the rest of the day, Germany isolated himself from the other men, not wanting to go through the effort of explaining what had happened. How could he, when he didn't even know himself? He ate his dinner alone and spent the evening repairing and maintaining his equipment, all whilst trying to organise the cluttered feelings in his head. How could one person cause such polarity, such conflicting sensations, such a wide range of emotion? He didn't understand. Why couldn't he put the Italian under a clear category in his mind and leave him there? How could he feel such anger towards him, yet such...such...other feelings he couldn't even identify.

These thoughts circled in his head into nightfall, after all the other solders had gone to bed, leaving the entire camp silent. As Germany lay staring up at the canvas ceiling of his tent, he started trying to put names on his emotions. Anger and Frustration. They were the obvious ones. He could detect a hint of relief. A tiny splash. Guilt was not so familiar, but he knew that was its name. Then something else. Something...

Suddenly a noise broke though Germany's internal organising. He snapped up. Footsteps. He instinctively reached for his pistol; however, these weren't the footsteps of an attacker. Way too soft. Then who?

The flap of the tent was undone, pulled back, and someone entered. A fairly short, lithe someone with a delicate stance and tousled hair, one curly strand sticking out on the right side of his head.

Oh.

"Italy? Is that you?"  
>"Buonasera Germany. I hope I didn't wake you."<br>"N-Nein, I wasn't asleep."

He tried to make out Italy's face through the darkness as he felt his chest tighten. Gott, he still didn't know what to say to this man.

"Listen, Italy, come over here and sit down. Bitte."

He sat himself up and motioned to the now vacant spot on the bed. Italy slowly walked over and sat facing Germany, all the while remaining silent. Why was he being so quiet?

"I-err-need to say something about what happened today. Looking back on what I said, I realised that I was...um...a little too...harsh. I mean, it was wrong of you to disobey me but it's not your fault you got scared...well, it may have been a litt- but still what I'm trying to say i-"  
>"Germany. It's okay."<p>

He paused, his lips rubbing away the unspoken words. Was it really okay? Italy wasn't himself, he could tell that much. If only he could look at Italy's face and attempt to read what he was feeling.

"Um...hold on, I think we need some light in here."

He got up from the bed and made his way through the dark to the other side of the tent. Fingers trembling ever so slightly, Germany fumbled around his possessions and found a match and a candle. He set it on the crate beside his bed, struck the match and gently lit the candle. The light flickered and spread though the small tent, caressing everything with an orange glow. He swallowed and returned to his spot on the bed.

"Anyway a-as I was saying..."  
>"No, Gemany, you don't need to say anything more. It's my turn now."<p>

He raised his head and fixed Germany with an intent gaze, his warm amber eyes somehow both comforting and overwhelming to him.

He was beautiful. Germany had always vaguely noticed this about him before but never to this extent. Something about the way the light hit his delicate features and made his eyes shine with life was deliciously alluring to him.

"I gave it a lot of thought and what you said today was completely right. I have been running away from the things that I am afraid of. But not tonight Germany. The truth is I'm not always as weak and pathetic as I appear. I mean, on the battle field maybe yes, but...outside, I have the power to be more...um...I'm not quite sure of the word but..."  
>"A-Assertive?"<br>"Si, Si, that's the word."

Italy leaned in and took Germany's hand in his own. The German averted his eyes downwards nervously, too shocked to do anything else. Was this really happening? He felt another gentle hand slide under his chin and guide his head up until he was hit with those eyes yet again.

"But what does it mean to simply say something, when actions can always express it more, right Germany?"  
>"Huh? What do you mean by tha-"<p>

But before Germany could finish, Italy had moved in alarmingly close to him and had brought his other hand up to cup his face.

"Let me show you Germany...Let me show you how brave and assertive I can be..."

He leaned in further and the German instinctively closed his eyes, his apprehension over this unfamiliar venture melted away by the feel of the soft pair of hands on his face and the light breath of the Italian that dusted his rapidly flushing cheeks. Slowly, he felt the Italian's soft lips mould against his own and a feeling of blissful weightlessness quickly followed. He had never felt anything quite like it before. It felt amazing.

Eventually they parted, though Germany still felt satisfyingly light headed from their chaste kiss.

"Mein Gott, Italy, that was rea-"  
>"Oh Germany. We haven't even started yet. That was just a taste."<p>

Italy looked up at the German, a playful smirk juxtaposed across his innocent face. As he watched Italy take off his black military shirt, Germany felt something in his stomach twinge from both anticipation and uncertainty. Italy slid onto his knees and leaned over Germany, laying one hand on his chest.

"Are you nervous Germany? Your heart is racing so fast..."  
>"N-nein, I'm not nervous I'm...err<br>"Ah! I think I've got it Germany, I think I know what you are feeling right now."

He moved even closer, placing one knee either side of Germany's hips. His inhaled sharply as he felt the heat radiate from the small Italian's bare skin. Italy leaned in, his lips occasionally brushing Germany's ear as he whispered to him.

"You are nervous because you have never done anything like this before. I am right, si?"  
>"Ja..."<br>"I see. But I can tell you want this, so don't worry Germany, let me take control and we will be fine."

He pressed his lips against Germany's again, this time with more hunger and force than before. The hand on his chest grabbed at his tank top, pulling it up reveal Germany's bare chest. With clothing no longer an obstacle, Italy ran his hands softly over Germany's muscular torso, causing him to moan slightly.

"I-Italy..."  
>"Mmmm, I knew that you would like that"<p>

He kissed Germany's neck, whose breathing became more guttural as he felt the Italian's lips brush over his sensitive skin. He was so preoccupied with the arousing sensation pumping though his body that it took him a while to realise that his hands weren't being put to any use. As Italy's tongue slid into his mouth, he reached up and let his fingers drift through Italy's soft hair, right the way through to that odd flyaway strand...

As soon as Germany's hand had grazed his hair, the Italian gasped, causing Germany to drop his hand in shock.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Italy laughed, though Germany could sense a shudder in his breath.

"Do it again, but harder and you will see."

The German did as he was told and grasped the hair shyly, but firmly. Italy moaned and pressed his body against Germany's who felt his chest tingle from the feel of Italy's skin against his own. Touching that strange lock of hair seemed to have set Italy up a notch as he became rougher, occasionaly nipping at Germany's lip and neck and creating a tantalizing friction between them. The intensity of the Italian was so arousing to him. Germany never would have imagined he could be this dominant and sensual before.

Suddenly, Italy stopped and lifted himself onto his knees, leaving Germany panting under him. He looked up at the Italian in confusion, wondering why he had brought this experience to a halt. Italy smiled again, his breathing slightly heavy but the rest of him surprisingly composed. He reached across and blew out the candle, leaving the tent in darkness.

"Italy...why did you put the light out?"  
>"Well, do you want anyone else to see what we are going to do next?"<p>

Germany swallowed as he felt the Italian's hand run from his collarbone down his chest to the belt of his trousers.

"Are w-we about t-"  
>"Well, I did tell you that I am assertive, didn't I?"<p>

He leaned in and kiss him again as he undid the thick belt with no apparent uncertainty.

"Have I convinced you Germany?"  
>"Ja. Mein Gott, ja..."<p>

He heard the Italian laugh again, the sound vibrating though his entire body.

"Fantastico! Now, no more talking per favore, I still have more things I want to do to you."

And with that, the Italian removed his trousers and entangled himself in Germany, who suddenly realised the feeling that he couldn't pinpoint before.

Desire. Pure desire to the point that it overwhelmed him, though not at all in an unpleasant way.

It definitely more than outweighed all the other emotions he had felt before. Germany had never felt anything so satisfying and he would have never have guessed that Italy would be the one to grant him this pleasure. But in that moment, it all became clear to him.

All it took was a little assertiveness.

**A/N Well, I hope that you enjoyed the story, it was quite a task trying to avoid cheesiness but hopefully I was sucessful. I was sceptical to the idea of Seme!Italy at first, but now I think it's pretty darn compelling. The ending is a bit abupt I know, but I may write an epilogue to this, if there is enough interest, otherwise this is done! Thanks again for reading this right to the end. Your readership is vey much appreciated.**


End file.
